marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarna Wdowa
Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, lepiej znana jako Czarna Wdowa, jest jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych szpiegów i zabójców na całym świecie oraz członkiem Avengers. Początkowo agentka radzieckiej agencji ds. Wywiadu zagranicznego, KGB, stała się później członkiem międzynarodowej agencji wywiadowczej T.A.R.C.Z.A. Czarna Wdowa, posiadając mistrzostwo w sztukach walki, stała się jednym z najlepszych agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Podczas jednej z misji została wysłana pod przykrywkę do Stark Industries, by szpiegować Tony'ego Starka z powodu obaw, że umiera. Podczas tej misji Romanoff pomogła Starkowi w pokonaniu przeciwnika Ivana Vanko. Kiedy Loki wypowiedział wojnę Ziemi, Czarna Wdowa została zrekrutowana do drużyny Avengers, gdy jej przyjaciel Clint Barton został wzięty jako zakładnik przez Lokiego i został wykorzystany jako pionek przeciwko drużynie. Romanoff pomagała w rekrutacji Starka i Bruce'a Bannera do drużyny, potem wytropili i usiłowali schwytać Lokiego, ostatecznie ocalając Bartona przed jego hipnozą. Po odkryciu całego planu Lokiego, Romanoff dołączyła do zespołu podczas bitwy o Nowy Jork i walnie przyczyniła się do zniszczenia portalu nad miastem, który został stworzony przez Tesserakt, skutecznie kończąc całą inwazję, podczas gdy Loki został pokonany i schwytany. Po tym, jak Avengers z powodzeniem pokonali Lokiego, Romanoff kontynuowała pracę z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą., tym razem współpracując z agentem Kapitanem Ameryką. Podczas wspólnej pracy Romanoff i Rogers odkryli konspirację po próbie zamachu na Nicka Fury'ego, która ostatecznie doprowadziła do odkrycia, że HYDRA w jakiś sposób infiltruje całą organizację. Romanoff ostatecznie dołączyła do Avengers, pracując nad tym, aby zniszczyć różne komórki HYDRY na całym świecie i pomagając w zdobyciu ich lidera, Barona Wolfganga von Struckera. Zanim jednak udało jej się stworzyć romantyczny związek z Bruce'em Bannerem, sztuczna inteligencja Ultron została stworzona przez Tony'ego Starka i Bannera, zmuszając Romanoff i resztę ich zespołu do połączenia się i pokonania go. Pomimo tego, że został schwytany, Romanoff była w stanie poinformować drużynę o lokalizacji Ultrona na Sokovii, co doprowadziło do ostatecznej bitwy, w której Avengers pokonali Ultrona raz na zawsze. W przeciwieństwie do większości członków oryginalnych Avengers, Czarna Wdowa pozostała członkiem tworząc drugą inkarnację zespołu. Ponieważ wiele rządów świata zażądało od Avengerów podpisania Protokołu Sokovia w następstwie ich ostatnich bitew, Romanoff zgodził się na ich warunki i podpisała Protokół. Później dołączyła do Iron Mana w walce z Kapitanem Ameryką ze względu na jego nieporozumienia z rządem i jego zbrodniczą działalnością z Zimowym Żołnierzem, którego Rogers próbował chronić. Gdy dwie frakcje Avengerów walczyły ze sobą, Romanoff zdradziła drużynę Iron Mana, aby pomóc Kapitanowi Ameryce znaleźć inicjatora walki zespołu. W rezultacie Czarna Wdowa musiała uciec za pomoc swojemu staremu przyjacielowi, Romanoff wkrótce dołączyła do uciekinierów Rogersa i Wilsona w powstrzymywaniu terrorystów. Kiedy Thanos zbliżył się do Ziemi, Romanoff, Rogers i Wilson chronili Visiona, który posiadał Kamień Umysłu, którego Thanos szukał. Później bronili Wakandę przed atakiem i udało im się zabić wszystkie siły Thanosa, ale niestety Thanos bez trudu pokonał Romanoff i innych bohaterów, gdy osobiście przybył do Wakandy i zabił połowę ludzkości we wszechświecie dzięki Rękawicy Nieskończoności. Romanoff pozostała jednym z niewielu, którzy przeżyli. Historia Wczesne życie Trening Natalia Alianovna Romanoff urodziła się w 1984 roku w Stalingradzie. W młodym wieku Romanoff została zwerbowana przez KGB. W ośrodku Czerwonych Pokojów przeszła zarówno edukację, jak i indoktrynację do świata szpiegowskiego. Romanoff trenowała w tym surowym środowisku treningowym i wkrótce została uznana za głównego szpiega i jednego z największych na świecie zabójców. Jej bezwzględna skuteczność w późniejszych latach przyniosła jej nazwę Czarna Wdowa. Jako ostatnia ceremonia ukończenia szkolenia Romanoff została wysterylizowana, aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek zakłóceń i skupić się wyłącznie na swoich misjach, czego głęboko żałowała później w swoim życiu Na radarze S.H.I.E.L.D Ze względu na jej wiedzę i rosnące zagrożenie dla globalnego bezpieczeństwa Romanoff szybko pojawiła się na radarze S.H.I.E.L.D., co skłoniło dyrektora Nicka Fury'ego do wysłania agenta Clinta Bartona, bardziej znanego jako Hawkeye, by ją wyeliminować. Hawkeye nie posłuchał tego rozkazu, poznając jej umiejętności i polecił ją do rekrutacji do S.H.I.E.L.D. Na żądanie Fury'ego Romanoff później wyprowadziła się z Rosji i wstąpiła w szeregi S.H.I.E.L.D. Od tego momentu nawiązała trwałą współpracę z Bartonem. Razem mieli misje w Budapeszcie, Abidżanie i wielu innych miejscach. Natalia ostatecznie zaczęła być rozpoznawana pod nazwą "Natasza". Para stała się tak blisko, że Romanoff był jedyną osobą, o której Barton opowiadał o swojej rodzinie. Stała się dla nich bliskim przyjacielem rodziny i przyjęła dobrą relację ciotką z dziećmi. Służąc jako S.H.I.E.L.D Agent W 2009 roku, kiedy została przydzielona do ochrony naukowca nuklearnego, została zaatakowana przez tajemniczego zabójcę znanego jako Zimowy Żołnierz, który został wysłany, by zabić naukowca. Chociaż ona i naukowiec zostali wypchnięci przez urwisko, Romanoff zdołała uratować zarówno siebie, jak i mężczyznę, którego chroniła. Widząc to, Zimowy Żołnierz wystrzelił jeden strzał przez brzuch Romanoff i skutecznie zabił naukowca. Po tym starciu Romanoff próbowała wyśledzić Zimowego Żołnierza przez nieokreślony czas, ale była zmuszony poddać się po zaakceptowaniu, że jest bardziej nieuchwytny niż jakikolwiek inny przeciwnik, którego spotkała. Pod nazwą "Natalie Rushman" Romanoff pracowała jako model w Tokio w ramach tajnej operacji. Romanoff została następnie wysłana na jedną ze swoich zwykłych misji, wysłana, by zrujnować operację Dziesięciu Pierścieni. Weszła na pokład Dziesięć Pierścieni i spowodowała eksplozję. Gdy walczyła z operatorem Dziesięciu Pierścieni w samolocie, została wysłana przez Nicka Fury'ego, by zinfiltrował Stark Industries. Pod przykrywką "Natalie Rushman" Romanoffa został zatrudniony jako notariusz przez sekretarza Bambi Arbogasta. U Starka Innym motywem jej zatrudnienia było to, że miała pilnować Tony'ego Starka po tym, jak awansował Pepper Potts. W rzeczywistości Romanoff została wyznaczona do oceny, czy był odpowiedni dla planu zgromadzenia grupy ludzi o niezrównanych umiejętnościach. Romanoff przybyła jako zastępca Pepper Potts zwracając uwagę Starkowi i Happy Hoganowi podczas ich treningu bokserskiego. Romanoff uzyskała podpisy od Pottsa, gdy Stark poprosił o jej nazwisko, a następnie kazał jej dołączyć do niego w ringu bokserskim. Stark powiedział następnie Hoganowi, aby dał jej lekcję, której Hogan nie traktował poważnie, nie będąc świadomym jej siły. Stark przeprowadził na niej rewizję i odkrył, że biegle włada językiem francuskim, włoskim, rosyjskim i łacińskim, a także była modelką w Japonii. Gdy Romanoff patrzyła, jak Stark ją sprawdza, Hogan poszedł ją uderzyć, ale Romanoff zablokowała cios, a potem przygwoździła go do ziemi. Romanoff wyszła z ringu i uzyskała odcisk palca Starka, a potem wyszła, zostawiając zdumionego Starka. Romanoff później była asystentką Starka. W Monaco Romanoff poznała Starka i Potts w Monako, którzy przywitali się z nią i poprowadzili Starka z fotografami i poinformowali go o jego kolacji o dziewiątej trzydzieści, na co odpowiedział jej, że przybędzie o jedenastej. Kiedy Stark pojawił się w telewizji, rywalizując w Grand Prix Monako. Impreza Starka W dniu urodzin Tony'ego Starka Romanoff weszła do Starka, który obserwował swój Reaktor w klatce piersiowej, który się pogarszał. Obaj rozmawiali o tym, czy powinien odwołać swoją imprezę z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń. Romanoff zasłoniła mu kilka siniaków na twarzy, gdy Stark zapytał ją, co by zrobiła, gdyby to były jej ostatnie urodziny. Powiedziała mu, że zrobi, co chce, z kimkolwiek, z kim chciałaby to zrobić, zanim odejdzie. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co powiedział Romanoff, Stark naprawdę się upił, flirtując z Romanoff i pozwalając jej założyć rękawicę Iron Mana. Po tym, jak James Rhodes został sfrustrowany zachowaniem Starka, ukradł Iron Man Mark 2 i zaangażował się w walkę ze Starkem, co spowodowało, że goście opuścili imprezę. Podczas walki Starka i Rhodesa Romanoff natknął się na Potts, która stanęła przed nią mówiąc, że odkąd przybyła, wie, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nagle walka dotarła do obu, powodując ich ewakuację. Następnie Romanoff skontaktowała się z dyrektorem Nick'iem Fury'm i poinformował go o sytuacji. Kiedy zaproponował, że przyjdzie, powiedziała mu, żeby tego nie robił. Ujawniając się Starkowi Teraz ubrana w jej S.H.I.E.L.D. kostium, Romanoff spotkała się z Furym w Pączkach Randy'ego, aby zapewnić krótkoterminowe antidotum na zatrucie palladem Starka. Skradając się z tylnego wejścia, Romanoff zaskoczyła Starka, gdy okazało się, że jest agentem S.H.I.E.L.D. cały czas. Stark powiedział, że została zwolniona, ale Romanoff wyjaśniła, że to nie zależy od niego. Fury przedstawił ją Starkowi, który zdradził, że Natalie Rushman nie jest jej imieniem i że została przydzielona przez Fury'ego, by go obserwować. Romanoff dała Starkowi serum, które osłabiło efekty promieniowania z reaktora, które zatruwało jego ciało, aby mógł pracować nad lekiem. Później Romanoff, wraz z Fury'm i Philem Coulsonem, udali się do rezydencji Tony'ego Starka, a Fury poinformował ją, że ma pozostać na stanowisku asystenta. Później w Stark Industries, podczas gdy Stark odwiedzał Pepper Potts, Romanoff weszła i poprosił Potts o podpisanie. Romanoff została poinformowana przez Pottsa, aby uporządkował rzeczy osobiste ze Starkiem. Kiedy twierdził, że nie umie mówić w innych językach, odpowiedziała po łacinie, a następnie powtórzyła się po angielsku, mówiąc mu, że może: "Albo sam się wyprowadzi do domu, albo może go odebrać". Polowanie na Ivana Vanko Na Stark Expo Romanoff była obecna z Pepper Potts, gdy Ivan Vanko przejął kontrolę nad Dronami Hammera. Romanoff i Potts podążali za Justinem Hammerem, gdzie odkryli, że Vanko przejął kontrolę nad dronami po tym, jak Romanoff zagroziła Hammerowi. Romanoff opuściła Potts i wyszła na zewnątrz, gdzie poleciła Happy Hoganowi udać się do Kwatery Głównej Hammer Industries. Gdy jechali, Romanoff zmieniła strój. Kiedy przybyli do zakładu, Romanoff powiedziała Hoganowi, który był zdezorientowany tym, co nosiła, aby został w samochodzie. Romanoff włamała się do obiektu, a wtedy podszedł do nich strażnik, z którym Hogan zaangażował się w walkę, podczas gdy Romanoff kontynuowała i poszła dalej. Następnie pokonała strażników na swojej drodze, używając wielu gadżetów. Romanoff zdołała z łatwością pokonać wszystkich strażników i udała się do miejsca Vanko, gdzie odkryła, że go nie ma. Romanoff była w stanie odzyskać kontrolę nad skafandrem Rhodesa. Poinformowała także, że Iron Man z Vanko przybył do swojej lokalizacji po tym, jak pokonali wszystkie Drony Młota. Następnie wyszukała dane Hammer Industries, zanim wybuchły bomby Iwana Vanko. Inwazja Chitauri Kolejnym celem Romanoff był Georgi Luchkov, skorumpowany rosyjski generał, który nielegalnie sprzedał broń najwyższemu oferentowi. Romanoff została wysłana, by szpiegować działania Luckkova, jednak została znokautowana od tyłu przez jednego z jego popleczników, który przyłapał ją na skrępowaniu. Kiedy się zbudziła, znalazła się przywiązana do krzesła, ale kiedy Luchkow ją przesłuchał, nieświadomie wydał wszystkie swoje tajemnice. Jednakże, gdy Luchkov przygotowywał się do pozornego torturowania Czarnej Wdowy i chociaż wspomnienie o torturach sprawiło, że Agentka Romanoff przestraszyła się, jej przesłuchanie zostało przerwane, gdy Phil Coulson zadzwonił i poprosił o rozmowę z Romanoff. Coulson poinformował Romanoff, że musi przyjść, a ona odmówiła, gdyż była w trakcie przesłuchania, ale kiedy Coulson poinformował ją, że Clint Barton został zakładnikiem. Romanoff zawiesiła Coulsona i natychmiast uwolniła się, walczyła i schwytała Luchkowa i jego ludzi. Coulson powiedział Romanoff, aby zatrudniła Bruce'a Bannera, która zawahała się i poprosił o rekrutację Tony'ego Starka, którą Coulson omówił. Romanoff podniosła buty i opuściła magazyn, po czym poszła rekrutować Bruce'a Bannera. Rekrutacja Bruce'a Bannera Romanoff udała się do ukrytego miejsca Bruce'a Bannera w Kalkucie, w Indiach. Było tam dziecko, które zachowywało się tak, jakby jej ojciec zachorował, prowadząc go do opuszczonego domu. Banner, uświadomił sobie, że to było ustawienie, gdy Romanoff spokojnie przedstawiła się i wyjaśniła mu sytuację. Romanoff powiedziała Bannerowi, że jest ich tam tylko dwoje, co było kłamstwem, agenci S.H.I.E.L.D byli na zewnątrz. Powiedziała Bannerowi o Tesseract'cie i potrzebują jego pomocy, aby zlokalizować go, gdy Tesseract emituje słaby sygnał promieniowania gamma. Banner zapewnił, że Hulk nie jest potrzebny, a Romanoff powiedziała mu, że Nick Fury nie wspomniał nic o Hulku. Kiedy Romanoff próbowała zapewnić Bannera, że nie zostanie uwięziony, Banner kpił z wściekłości, aby sprawdzić jej reakcję; wzięła pistolet i wycelowała w jego głowę, ale Banner spokojnie wyjaśnił, że ją testuje. Romanoff była w stanie przekonać Bannera, aby dołączył do S.H.I.E.L.D. i kazała agentom na zewnątrz ustąpić. Wprowadzienie Bannera na Helicarrier Romanoff przywiozła Bruce'a Bannera na Helicarrier, aby pomóc zlokalizować Tesseract. Coulson następnie przybył ze Steve'em Rogersem. Romanoff powiedziała następnie Coulsonowi, że jest potrzebny na moście. Poszli razem i dostali się do akwarium i zapytali go, czy Coulson poprosił go o podpisanie swoich kart. Zapoznała Bannera z Rogersem i zaleciła, aby weszli do środka, bo trudno byłoby oddychać. Helicarrier zaczął startować, więc wszyscy weszli do środka. Wewnątrz Helicarrieru Romanoff pokazała Bannerowi swoje laboratorium i kontynuowała poszukiwania Clinta Bartona. Przechwytywanie Lokiego S.H.I.E.L.D. zlokalizował Lokiego w Stuttgarcie w Niemczech, a Romanoff przyleciała Quinjetem do tego miejsca ze Steve'em Rogers. Gdy Kapitan Ameryka walczył z Lokim, Romanoff próbowała strzelić do Lokiego, ale nie była w stanie, bo Loki użył swojej magii, by stworzyć iluzję samego siebie. Nagle głośna muzyka zaczęła grać w Quinjecie, gdy Iron Man przyleciał, by pomóc mu zapytać, czy go nie zauważyła, co sprawiło, że Romanoff się uśmiechnęła. Udaje im się schwytać Lokiego i przynieść go na Quinjet, aby zabrać go na Helicarrier. W drodze powrotnej na Helicarrier Nick Fury zapytał Romanoff, czy Loki coś powiedział, a Romanoff poinformowała go, że Loki milczał. Nagle miała miejsce nieoczekiwana błyskawica, a Thor nagle wszedł do Quinjetu i wyszedł z Lokim. Romanoff zapytała, czy Thor jest kolejnym Asgardianem, gdy Iron Man udał się, by odzyskać Lokiego. Kapitan Ameryka następnie udał się za Iron Manem, kiedy Romanoff ostrzegła go, że Thor pochodzi z legendy i jest w zasadzie bogiem, ale zdecydował się walczyć i powiedzieć, że jeśli istnieje bóg, nie ubiera się tak samo jak Thor. Przesłuchanie Lokiego Gdy Loki był zamknięty, Romanoff słuchała, kiedy rozmawiał z Nickiem Fury. Romanoff powiedziała Thorowi, że Erik Selvig i Clint Barton znajdują się pod kontrolą Lokiego. Kiedy Thor powiedział Bruce'owi Bannerowi, aby zajął się tym, jak mówi o Lokim, ponieważ jest on jego bratem, Romanoff poinformowała go, że Loki zabił osiemdziesiąt osób w ciągu dwóch dni, a Thor powiedział im, że Loki został adoptowany. Romanoff postanowiła przesłuchać Lokiego i poznać jego intencje. Romanoff zbliżyła się do Lokiego, niezauważona, aby mogła przesłuchać Lokiego, który zauważył, że niewielu ludzi może się do niego podkraść. Romanoff chciała wiedzieć, co zrobił Loki z Clintem Bartonem, Loki powiedział jej, że rozszerzył swój umysł. Ilekroć Romanoff zapytała, co stanie się z Bartonem po tym, jak Loki podbił Ziemię, Loki zapytał uczucia Romanoff, czy nie jest to miłość. Romanoff wyjaśniła, że ma dług wobec Bartona i powiedziała Lokiemu o swojej historii z Bartonem. Romanoff postanowiła udawać, że przełamuje swoje bariery dla Lokiego, aby ujawnić swoje plany. Loki zaczął drwić z Romanoff, opowiadając jej historię, o której opowiadał mu Barton. Następnie Loki powiedział Romanoff, że zmusi Bartona do zabicia Romanoff, ale w końcu ujawnił, że planował uwolnić potworne alter ego Bannera, Hulka. Romanoff następnie ostrzegła S.H.I.E.L.D. o planie Lokiego i poszedł do eskorty Bannera do swojego pokoju. Manipulacja Lokiego Po zapoznaniu się z planem Lokiego, by uwolnić Hulka, Romanoff udała się do laboratorium, w którym Bruce Banner pracował, by go eskortować. Następnie między Avengerami wybuchła kłótnia z powodu działania Kamienia Umysłu. Romanoff milczała przez większość czasu, z wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy próbowała eskortować Bannera do celi. Podczas gdy grupa argumentowała, Clint Barton, pod kontrolą Lokiego, wystrzelił wybuchową strzałę na Helicarrier, który wysadził laboratorium. Romanoff została krótko znokautowana, a ona i Banner zostali wrzuceni do innego pokoju. Atak na Helicarrier Podczas gdy Romanoff leżała bezsensownie na podłodze, duży sprzęt spadł na jej stopę, a ona obudziła się, by znaleźć się w pułapce z Bannerem przekształcającym się w Hulka. Romanoff próbowała uspokoić Bannera, ale był zbyt zły. Romanoff zobaczyła dwóch agentów S.H.I.E.L.D. przybywających z pomocą, ale kazała im odejść, wiedząc, że znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdy Romanoff próbowała się uwolnić, była świadkiem, jak Banner zmienił się w Hulka, pozostawiając przerażoną Romanoff. Romanoff w końcu uwolniła się i próbowała uciec przed Hulkiem. Pełen wściekłości Hulk gonił Romanoff i prawie ją zabił. Romanoff próbowała ukryć się przed Hulkiem, ale nie mogła uciec przed nim. Romanoff próbowała odeprzeć się od Hulka i ledwo zmuszał ją do ucieczki przed Hulkiem. Hulkowi udało się prześcignąć Romanoff i odrzucić ją na bok, co ją zniosło i złamało jej 2 żebra. Gdy Hulk poszedł zabić Romanoff, Thor zaatakował Hulka, ratując Romanoff. Wciąż oszołomiona po spotkaniu z Hulkiem, Romanoff została zmuszona do zajęcia Clinta Bartona, który był pod kontrolą Lokiego. Barton szedł po Helicarrierze, kiedy spotkała go Romanoff, która podkradła się za nim, próbując go rozbroić. Dwaj starzy przyjaciele przedłużyli walkę używając swoich umiejętności bojowych, Romanoff była w stanie walczyć z Bartonem i bronić się przed atakami łukiem, strzałami i nożem. Kiedy walka stała się brutalniejsza, Romanoff użyła swoich zębów, by rozbroić Bartona. Barton wykorzystał całe swoje umiejętności na najwyższym poziomie, aby zabić swojego byłego przyjaciela, włączając w to kilka strzał, ale Romanoff była w stanie ich uniknąć, a także próbował wbić nóż w jej szyję, jednocześnie odsuwając włosy. W końcu Barton nie nadążał za energicznością i szybkością myślenia Romanoff i w końcu zdobyła przewagę, rozbrajając go i uderzając głową Bartona o stalową rurę. Cios osłabił Lokiego w umyśle Bartona i rozpoznał Romanoff, nazywając ją swoim imieniem, zanim go znokautowała, mocnym uderzeniem w głowę, zerwaniem więzi z Lokim i przywróceniem umysłu. Romanoff patrzyła, jak Barton zostaje zabrany przez S.H.I.E.L.D. do rehabilitacji. Odzyskanie Clinta Bartona Po tym, jak Romanoff pokonała Clinta Bartona, został aresztowany i uwięziony, dopóki nie było pewne, że kontrola Loki zniknęła i nie był już zagrożeniem. Romanoff opiekowała się Bartonem w sali pooperacyjnej, słuchając go, gdy opisywał to doświadczenie, które porównywał do nieukończonego, co Romanoff zrozumiała z przeszłych doświadczeń. Mimo, że pytał, Romanoff nie chciała powiedzieć Bartonowi, ile agentów S.H.I.E.L.D. , zabił, mówiąc mu, że Loki jest odpowiedzialni za zabójstwa i nie wolno mu obwiniać siebie. Kiedy kapitan Ameryka przybył, by zapytać Romanoff, czy może pilotować Quinjet, Barton powiedział mu, że może. Po tym, jak Romanoff skinęła mu głową, Rogers pozwolił Bartonowi przyłączyć się do misji. Walka w Nowym Jorku Czarna Wdowa była przygotowana do walki z Lokim obok innych Mścicieli i jego armii Chitauri, chociaż była szpiegiem, a nie żołnierzem. Hawkeye poleciał wraz z Kapitanem Ameryką do Nowego Jorku w Quinjecie, gdzie już otworzony był portal, pozwalający tysiącom obcych wejść i zaatakować. Loki zdołał wystrzelić Quinjet z nieba, a drużyna walczyła z ziemskimi istotami pozaziemskimi. Wraz z Hawkeye'em, Czarna Wdowa walczyła z nadchodzącą hordą żołnierzy Chitauri, aż przybyła reszta Avengerów. Czarna Wdowa wykorzystała wszystkie swoje umiejętności i broń, aby pokonać armię Chitauri, podczas gdy wszyscy cywile zdołali uciec. Podczas gdy Czarna Wdowa i Hawkeye walczą z Chitauri, przypomniała mu, że sytuacja podobna do misji, którą odbyli w Budapeszcie, Hawkeye powiedział Czarnej Wdowie, że inaczej zapamiętał Budapeszt. Kiedy przybyli inni, Kapitan Ameryka nakazał Czarnej Wdowie pozostać na ulicy, by chronić ludzi i prowadzić walkę, gdzie mogliby ją kontrolować. Ona i Kapitan Ameryka walczyli ciężko. Zamykanie portalu Po pewnym czasie plan utrzymania walki okazał się bez znaczenia; postanowiła zdobyć jednego z rydwanów Chitauri i polecieć do Stark Tower. Po drodze była ścigana przez Lokiego i wezwała Hawkeye'a, by go zestrzelił. W końcu dotarła do Stark Tower, gdzie portal do ich domeny był otwarty i poznała Erika Selviga, który wyszedł z kontroli umysłu. Razem, używając berła Lokiego, zamknęli portal na dobre, kończąc inwazję. Później zespół odetchnął w pałacu Shawarma. Mściciele zebrali się następnego dnia w Central Parku, by wysłać Thor'a z powrotem do Asgardu z Lokim i Tesseractem. Podczas gdy Loki był w kajdanach, Romanoff szepnął coś do ucha Bartona o karze dla Lokiego, co spowodowało, że Barton uśmiechnął się. Powstanie Hydry Romanoff pojechała do Waszyngtonu, gdzie spotkała Steve'a Rogersa, który rozmawiał z Samem Wilsonem. Romanoff wysłała Rogersowi tekst, żeby się z nią spotkał, gdy mieli misję i podjechali do nich. Gdy Rogers wsiadł do samochodu, Romanoff żartowała, nazywając go skamieliną. Obaj odjechali, by spotkać się z zespołem STRIKE. Romanoff i Rogers zostali wysłani z zespołem STRIKE, aby wyzwolić Gwiazdę Lemurian, S.H.I.E.L.D. statek na Oceanie Indyjskim, który został porwany przez piratów pod wodzą Georgesa Batroca. Gdy zespół przygotował się do wylądowania, Romanoff i Rogers rozmawiali o planach sobotnich nocy, których Rogers nie miał. Próbowała też nakłonić Rogersa, by zapytał kobietę, ale twierdził, że jest zbyt zajęty, kiedy wyskoczył z Quinjetu bez spadochronu. Kiedy Rogers i reszta zespołu STRIKE poszli ratować zakładników, Romanoff zasugerowała, by poprosił pielęgniarkę po drugiej stronie korytarza i udał się do maszynowni. Gdy Georges Batroc nakazał piratowi uruchomienie silników, Romanoff podkradła się za nim i znokautowała go, podobnie jak kilku innych piratów, którzy zaatakowali łódź. Rogers zapytał Romanoff o jej status, ponieważ była w trakcie walki z kilkoma piratami w maszynowni. Zabezpieczyła pokój i znokautowała ostatnich piratów uderzeniem w twarz stalową rurą. Kiedy Rogers znokautował Batroca, odkrył, że prawdziwą misją Romanoff było odzyskanie poufnego chronionego S.H.I.E.L.D. pliku na dysku flash. Gdy obaj dyskutowali o misji, Batroc rzucił na nich granat, który Rogers odepchnął, a Romanoff strzeliła w szybę, a dwa przeskoczyły przez okno, po prostu wydostając się z wybuchu. Romanoff wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność za ucieczkę Batroca i obaj dotarli do Quinjeta. "Śmierć" Fury'ego Romanoff spotkała się ze Steve'em Rogers'em w szpitalu i była świadkiem pracy Nicka Fury'ego. Romanoff zapytała Rogersa o strzelca, gdy Maria Hill dołączyła do nich, mówiąc, że balistyka jest nie do odnalezienia. Trzej obserwowali, jak lekarze próbują ożywić Fury'ego, ale nie zdołali pozostawić Romanoff zdruzgotaną, gdy patrzyła, jak Fury "umiera". Romanoff pożegnała się z Furym, gdy Hill powiedziała im, że musi zabrać Fury'ego. Romanoff zapytała Rogersa, dlaczego Fury był w swoim mieszkaniu w nocy, kiedy został postrzelony, a on powiedział jej, że nie wie, ale Romanoff domyśliła się, że kłamie. Po tym, jak Rogers został zbiegiem, wrócił do szpitala, by odzyskać USB, który zostawił w automacie za kawałkami gum, tylko po to, by go znaleźć. Romanoff stanęła za Rogersem z gumą do żucia, co oznaczało, że wzięła USB. Rogers zapytał Romanoff o lokalizację USB i to, co było na niej, i powiedziała mu, że jest bezpieczna i że nie wie, co na niej jest. Następnie powiedziała mu, że zamaskowany mężczyzna, który zabił Fury'ego, był szpiegiem znanym jako Zimowy Żołnierz i spotkała go już raz. W biegu z S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff, która była teraz również uciekinierem z S.H.I.E.L.D., śledziła Rogersa i poszli do kafejki internetowej, aby sprawdzić, czy na dysku są jakieś cenne informacje. Kiedy Romanoff próbowała odszyfrować USB, poinformowała Rogersa, że mieli dziewięć minut do S.H.I.E.L.D. znajdę je. Gdy oboje sprawdzili, skąd pochodzą pliki USB, jeden z pracowników sklepu zapytał, czy potrzebują pomocy, którą Romanoff powiedział mu, że ona i Rogers szukali lokalizacji dla nowożeńców, jak USB, z którego pochodzą pliki, New Jersey. Brock Rumlow i jego zespół próbowali je znaleźć, ale tego nie zrobili. Po drodze Romanoff kazała Rogersowi pocałować ją, aby zbliżający się agenci STRIKE odwrócili wzrok. Plan Hydry Ukradli samochód i pojechali do Camp Lehigh w New Jersey. Obaj rozmawiali podczas jazdy, w tym Romanoff pytając, czy czas, który całowali w centrum handlowym, był pierwszym pocałunkiem, jaki miał od 1945 roku. Następnie przybyli do obozu wojskowego, w którym Rogers szkolił się podczas II wojny światowej. Na początku Romanoff myślała, że baza jest ślepym zaułkiem, ponieważ nie ma żadnych sygnatur ciepła sygnałów radiowych, co powoduje, że wierzy, że ktokolwiek napisał pliki, musiał użyć routera, aby wyrzucić ludzi. Rogers następnie odkrył budynek, który znajdował się w niewłaściwym miejscu bazy, a następnie wszedł. Tam znaleźli tajny magazyn pełen starych komputerów w opuszczonym S.H.I.E.L.D. gabinet. Tam znaleźli bardziej nowoczesny wygląd gniazda USB i włożyli USB. Komputery się uruchomiły i ktoś zaczął z nimi rozmawiać. Głosem okazał się być Arnim Zola, który powiedział im, że został zwerbowany przez S.H.I.E.L.D. po II wojnie światowej i pomógł odbudować HYDRE, wewnątrz S.H.I.E.L.D. W latach siedemdziesiątych, po tym, jak powiedziano mu, że wkrótce umrze, przeniósł swój umysł do komputera. Pracował nad algorytmem, którego potrzebowała HYDRA. Powiedział im, że niektóre z śmierci przywódców S.H.I.E.L.D były spowodowane przez HYDRE, pokazując im obraz Howarda Starka, sugerując, że jego śmierć mogła nie być przypadkiem. Romanoff dowiedział się, że Zola był również zaangażowany w program Winter Soldier. Ale zanim Rogers i Romanoff zdołali zdobyć więcej informacji od Zoli, S.H.I.E.L.D wpadł do sztormu i wysadził bazę. Oboje przeżywają wybuch, jednak Romanoff straciła przytomność. Szukanie Schronienia Następnego dnia Romanoff i Rogers poszli szukać schronienia u Sama Wilsona, tak jak wszyscy, których znają, próbowali ich zabić. Romanoff powiedziała Rogersowi, że kiedy dołączyła do S.H.I.E.L.D. wierzyła, że idzie prosto, zamiast handlować KGB dla HYDRY. Romanoff zapytała Rogersa, czy jej zaufa, jeśli to od niej zależy, czy uratuje mu życie, i powiedział, że teraz jej ufa. Następnie Wilson przerwał im obu, aby poinformować ich, że przygotował śniadanie, którego nie był pewien, czy to było coś, co jedli. Romanoff i Rogers zaczęli zastanawiać się, kto mógłby wystrzelić domowe uderzenie rakietowe, Rogers domyślił się, że to Alexander Pierce, a algorytm Zoli był na pokładzie Lemurian Star razem z Jasperem Sitwellem. Gdy oboje myśleli jak porwać S.H.I.E.L.D. Oficerowie są najbardziej poszukiwanymi ludźmi w Waszyngtonie, które Wilson zasugerował, aby to zrobił i pokazał im pliki z misjami, na których był oraz pliki z kombinezonu EXO-7 Falcon, którego używał w swoich misjach. Wilson powiedział im, gdzie mogą znaleźć jeden z garniturów Sokoła EXO-7 i jego ochronę, co Romanoff uznała że bez problemu. Wrócili do Waszyngtonu i przesłuchali agenta Jaspera Sitwella, który był agentem HYDRY na dachu. Kiedy Sitwell nie chciał im nic powiedzieć, Romanoff wyrzuciła go z dachu w ramach integracji. Po tym, jak Romanoff kopnęła Sitwella, kontynuowała ustawianie Rogersa z kimś takim, jak Wilson, który miał na sobie kombinezon Falcon EXO-7, złapał Sitwell'a i przyprowadził go z powrotem na dach. Sitwell następnie powiedział im, że HYDRA użyje Projektu Insight jako broni, aby wyeliminować ludzi, których postrzegają jako groźby przeciwko światu, w tym Bruce Banner i Stephen Strange. Powrót Zimowego Żołnierza Kiedy Romanoff, Steve Rogers i Sam Wilson pojechali w celu infiltracji Triskelionu zostali zaatakowani przez Zimowego Żołnierza, który wskoczył na ich samochód i wyrzucił Jaspera Sitwella, zabijając go. Romanoff poszła zastrzelić Zimowego Żołnierza, gdy nadjeżdżający samochód wpadł na nich z tyłu, powodując, że Romanoff rzuciła broń. Kiedy Zimowy Żołnierz spowodował zawieszenie samochodu, Rogers złapał Romanoff i Wilsona i wyskoczył z jadącego samochodu. Romanoff i Wilson znaleźli się pod ciężkim ostrzałem, ale Romanoff zdołała oderwać się od mostu. Gdy walka z ogniem trwała, Romanoff zdołała wystrzelić Zimowego Żołnierza w swoje gogle. Kiedy dwaj mordercy strzelali do siebie, Romanoff postanowiła uciekać w nadziei na ucieczkę, ale Zimny Żołnierz podążył za nią. Wiedząc, że nie może uciec od Zimowego Żołnierza, Romanoff rozproszyła go, wysyłając wiadomość radiową na jej telefon, pozwalając jej skoczyć na niego. Romanoff i Zimowy Żołnierz zaangażowali się w walkę wręcz. Romanoff wykorzystała swoje umiejętności jako były szpieg, aby wykorzystać oszustwa i gadżety, aby zyskać przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Po tymczasowym podbiciu Zimowego Żołnierza Romanoff kontynuowała bieg i kazała cywilom odejść, gdy została postrzelony w ramię. Rogers uratował ją i walczył z Zimowym Żołnierzem, dopóki jego maska nie została usunięta, co ujawniło że jest to Bucky Barnes. Zanim udało mu się zastrzelić Rogersa, Romanoff uratowała go, wystrzeliwując z granatnika, zmuszając go do ucieczki. Ponowne połączenie z Furym Ostatecznie Rogers, Romanoff i Wilson zostali aresztowani. Podczas jazdy Wilson widział, że Romanoff potrzebuje lekarza, leciała jej krew z rany postrzałowej. Uratowała ich Maria Hill, która przebrana była za strażnika HYDRY i znokautowała kolejnego strażnika. Hill zabrała ich do tajnego zakładu, w którym żywy Nick Fury zaszokował Romanoff. Romanoff została zabrana do lekarza, który leczył ranę, gdy Fury powiedział im, jak sfałszował swoją śmierć. Po tym, jak Romanoff została zabandażowany, Hill i Fury ujawnili, że istnieje plan, który powstrzyma projekt Insight. Grupa zdecydowała, że pod koniec tego wszystkiego, że S.H.I.E.L.D. i HYDRA musiała zostać wyeliminowana na dobre. Bitwa po Triskelionem Aby powstrzymać Projekt Insight, Romanoff użyła zasłony fotostatyki, aby zamaskować się jako Radna Hawley, członek Rady Bezpieczeństwa Światowego. Gdy Romanoff przebywała z Alexandrem Pierce'em, Kapitan Ameryka wraz z Falconem i Marią Hill infiltrowali Triskelion i ujawnili, że S.H.I.E.L.D. zostało naruszone przez HYDRE. Rada była przetrzymywana w charakterze zakładnika przez STRIKE, którzy byli agentami HYDRA, dopóki nie zdjęła ich i powstrzymała Pierce'a przed wykonaniem Singha, ujawniając się w ten sposób wszystkim. Romanoff następnie zaczęła wyłączać protokoły bezpieczeństwa, uwalniając cały S.H.I.E.L.D. i tajemnice HYDRY w Internecie. Kiedy szyfrowanie wymagało wyłączenia, które wymagało dwóch członków poziomu Alpha, Romanoff powiedziała Pierce'owi, że pomoc zbliża się, gdy przybył Nick Fury. Fury i Pierce wydali upoważnienia do wydania wszystkich plików, Romanoff zwróciła uwagę na trend w Internecie. Pierce uruchomił następnie przycisk na swoim telefonie, co spowodowało eksplozję skrzyń członków rady ze względu na ich znaczniki bezpieczeństwa, z wyjątkiem Romanoff. Kiedy Kapitan Ameryka i Falcon odnosili sukcesy w niszczeniu Helicarrieru, Romanoff dostała nakaz od Pierce'a, by mu towarzyszyła, ale kiedy uciekł, Romanoff rozbroiła jej etykietę zabezpieczającą, pukając i pozwalając Fury'emu strzelić w Pierce'a, zabijając go. Romanoff i Fury następnie pilotowali helikopter i polecieli do miejsca, w którym znajdował się Falcon, gdzie Helicarrier był niszczony. Polecieli helikopterem w północno-zachodnim rogu, aby złapać Falcona, który wyskoczył przez okno i wpadł przez siekacz, ale został złapany przez Romanoff i pociągnęła go. Trójka odleciała, gdy Romanoff zapytała Hill, czy wie, gdzie jest Kapitan Ameryka. Nowy Początek Romanoff później uczestniczyła w rządowym śledztwie w sprawie HYDRA. Romanoff powiedziała im również, że HYDRA sprzedaje kłamstwa rządowe zamiast wywiadu, generał S. Scudder zwrócił uwagę, że Romanoff była odpowiedzialna za rozdawanie kłamstw. Kiedy zwrócono uwagę, że Romanoff powinna zostać aresztowana, oświadczyła, że ona i inni agenci, którzy walczyli przeciwko HYDRA w Powstaniu HYDRA, nie zostaną aresztowani, ponieważ są oni najlepiej wykwalifikowani, aby chronić świat, a następnie zostawili go w śledztwie. Teraz, gdy jej tajemnice zostały ujawnione światu, Romanoff potrzebowała nowej tożsamości. Jedna ostatnia przysługa Na osobistą prośbę Rogersa Romanoff skontaktowała się z pewnymi znajomymi w Kijowie, którzy przesłali jej stary rosyjski tajny dokument o Zimowym Żołnierzu i jego długiej historii pracując dla HYDRY. Później zatrzymała się pod fałszywym grobem Nicka Fury'ego. Powiedziała Rogersowi, że nie idzie z Furym, ani nie zostaje tak, jak wysadziła wszystkie jej okładki i potrzebowała nowych. Romanoff przekazała Rogersowi dokument i powiedziała mu, żeby zrobił jej przysługę i zadzwonił do Sharon Carter i pocałował ją na pożegnanie. Zanim odeszła, powiedziała Rogersowi, aby był ostrożny, zanim wbije się głębiej w odnalezienie Zimowego Żołnierza. Avengersi ponownie razem. Następną misją Avengers było odzyskanie Berła z bazy HYDRY Barona Wolfganga von Struckera. Romanoff ukradła jeepa, aby wraz z Hawkeyem nadążać za resztą Avengers, gdy walczyli z żołnierzami HYDRA. Romanoff rozbiła dżipa i zaczęła walczyć wręcz, używając swoich umiejętności i broni, by zabić wielu żołnierzy HYDRY. Kiedy Thor wskazał, że Berło musi znajdować się w bazie na długo, Romanoff powiedziała, że długo trwało to trochę długo. Kiedy Hawkeye został ranny, Romanoff natychmiast poszła na pomoc i powiedziała pozostałym, że muszą się ewakuować. Po wygranej bitwie Romanoff obserwowała, jak Żelazny Legion zatrzymał pozostałych żołnierzy HYDRY. Kapitan Ameryka powiedział Romanoff, żeby poszła do Hulka i uspokoiła go. Gdy Romanoff zbliżyła się do Hulka, zdjęła rękawiczki i rozpoczęła kołysankę, aby go uspokoić. Kołysanka zadziałała, a Hulk uspokoił się i przekształcił z powrotem w Bruce'a Bannera. W drodze powrotnej do Wieży Avengers Romanoff powiedziała Bannerowi, że kołysanka działa lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, choć nie spodziewała się, że bitwa będzie potrzebować Hulka. Romanoff powiedziała następnie Bannerowi, że gdyby nie walczył, to Barton zostałby zabity. Romanoff poprosiła Thora o ocenę umiejętności Bruce'a na polu bitwy; Thor skomentował przemoc Hulka, która spowodowała śmierć dziesiątków żołnierzy HYDRA. Widząc, że to zdenerwowało Bannera, Thor powiedział mu, że wiele ran, które zadał żołnierzom, nie miało charakteru śmiertelnego. Radość po zwycięstwie Kiedy Avengersi wrócili z Sokowii, Romanoff pozostała przy boku Bartona, podczas gdy jego zraniona skóra była naprawiana przez Helen Cho za pomocą urządzenia zwanego Kołyską. Romanoff zapytała, czy z jej przyjacielem będzie w porządku, a ona zażartowała, że udaje, że potrzebuje towarzystwa. Banner wyjaśnił Romanoff, czym jest "Kołyska", a Cho wspomniała, że dziewczyna Bartona nawet nie zauważy różnicy, na co Barton odpowiedział jej, że nie ma dziewczyny, nie wspominając o żonie, o której wiedzieli tylko on i Romanoff. Tony Stark zorganizował imprezę w wieży Avengers, aby świętować zwycięstwo nad Struckerem i zdobycie Berła. Podczas imprezy Romanoff rozmawiała z Jamesem Rhodesem i barmanem dla gości. Romanoff flirtowała z Bruce'em Bannerem, żeby zrozumieć, że ma do niego uczucia. Romanoff powiedziała Bannerowi o tym, że wszyscy jej przyjaciele są wojownikami, z wyjątkiem niego, bo on nie bierze udziału w walce, ponieważ wie, że wygra. Wkrótce wielu gości odjechało, pozostawiając Avengersów i kilku innych. Gdy siedzieli i pili, Thor zaprosił Avengersów, by spróbowali podnieść Mjølnir. Romanoff patrzyła, jak Avengersowi nie udaje się unieść młota, a kiedy nadszedł czas Bruce'a Bannera, udał, że zmienia się w Hulka, którego żaden z pozostałych nie uznał za zabawny, z wyjątkiem Romanoff. Banner zaprosił Romanoff, by spróbowała podnieść Mjølnira, ale kiedy wypiła swoje piwo, grzecznie odmówiła, twierdząc, że to pytanie nie wymagało odpowiedzi. Ofensywa Ultrona Atak w Wieży Avengers Impreza została przerwana, gdy jeden z Iron Legion Tony'ego Starka zrobił niespodziewany występ, i po przyznaniu się, że był to rezultat programu Ultron Starka zmieszanego z jego badaniami nad berłem, to i kilka podobnych, zaatakowało grupę. Romanoff ukryła się za barem i pociągnęła za sobą Bruce'a Bannera, który spowodował, że spadł na nią, a ona przypomniała mu, żeby przekształcił się w Hulka. Następnie wyciągnęła pistolet ukryty pod barem, aby pomóc w walce. Potem przykryła Bannera, gdy obaj dotarli do bezpieczniejszego miejsca na górze. Jednak atak był dywersją, a jeden z robotów wyładowany berłem, podczas gdy Avengers i ich przyjaciele byli zaangażowani w bitwę. Ostatecznie wszystkie zbroje zostały pokonane, z wyjątkiem pierwszego Iron Legionu, który ogłosił zamiar zakończenia Avengers, aby osiągnąć swoją ideę pokoju. Argument Po krótkiej walce zespół omówił, co się stało. Romanoff powiedziała, że Ultron usunął wszystkie swoje pliki i że był pod obserwacją. Powiedziała też, że może wiedział o nich więcej, niż oni o sobie wiedzieli. Tony Stark przyznał się do swojego zaangażowania w tworzenie Ultrona, chociaż nadal mocno bronił tego pomysłu, ponieważ uważał, że jest to korzystny plan ratowania świata. Thor, wyraźnie wściekły na lekkomyślność Starka, zaatakował i chwycił Starka za gardło, ale Steve Rogers był w stanie go uspokoić. Zespół później dowiedział się, że Ultron wysłał im wiadomość że zamordował Barona Wolfganga von Struckera i pozostawi słowo "pokój" zapisane krwią. Wspólnie ustalili, że Ultron będzie podążał za Vibranium, a dostanie je od Ulyssesa Klaue w Johannesburgu. Bitwa na składowisku Kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się raporty o robotach atakujących źródła Vibranium, Avengers polecieli się do przybrzeżnego złomowiska w Afryce, gdzie znaleźli Ultrona wraz z Pietro i Wandą Maximoff, którzy zabrali Vibranium. Iron Man, kapitan Ameryka i Thor skonfrontowali się bezpośrednio z Ultronem, Czarna Wdowa i Hawkeye zostali z tyłu, aby zapewnić osłonę. Ponieważ pokojowe negocjacje szybko zawiodły, Ultron i Maximoffowie zaatakowali, jednocześnie Klaue wysłał swoich żołnierzy, by zaatakowali Avengers. Romanoff zabiła wielu ludzi Klaue, aby ochronić resztę Avengerów przed atakiem, kiedy walczyli, aż w końcu została powstrzymana. Czarna Wdowa straciła przytomność, zanim zdążyła uciec, a ludzie Klaue'a następnie zwrócili uwagę na Hawkeye, który zdążył ich pokonać i oczyścić teren. Niedługo potem Romanoff doszła do siebie, ale ponownie została unieszkodliwiona, gdy Wanda Maximoff zakradła się za wdową, gdy była jeszcze oszołomiona, i rzuciła jej koszmarną wizję. Wdowa pogrążyła się w scenie z przeszłości, podczas gdy walka toczyła się wokół niej, a wróg uciekł. Widząc Wizję W wizji, którą Wanda zadała Romanoff, obudziła się i przeżyła na nowo tragiczny trening, w którym wyrosła i została wyszkolona na zabójcę. Romanoff zeszła po schodach, gdzie spotkała Madame B., swego byłego trenera, która skomentowała, że Romanoff nie jest łamliwa i powiedziała jej, że będą świętować po ceremonii ukończenia szkoły. Romanoff okazała niepokój, ale madame B. zapewniała ją, że nic się nie dzieje. Romanoff następnie strzeliła do kilku celów, po których nastąpił człowiek, którego straciła. Romanoff zaczęła przeżywać swoje doświadczenia, podczas widzenia swoich wizji, wykonując trening, w którym się zatrzymywała, aby nie musiała przechodzić przez ceremonię. Madame B. wyjaśniła, że ceremonia była niezbędna, aby Romanoff zajęła jej miejsce w świecie, co jej zdaniem nie było prawdą. Romanoff została następnie wysterylizowana, aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek zakłóceń i skupić się wyłącznie na swoich misjach. Ponieważ połowa Avengersów cierpiała z powodu wizji spowodowanych przez Wandę Maximoff, Iron Man ścigał Hulka, który również padł ofiarą mocy Wandy i był w szale. Iron Man poprosił Romanoff, by zaśpiewała Hulkowi kołysankę, aby go uspokoić, ale Hawkeye poinformował go, że nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc, ponieważ była zdezorientowana przez wizje. Gdy Avengers wycofali się Quinjetem, Romanoff wraz ze Steve'em Rogersem, Thorem i Bruce Banner'em byli chwilowo zdezorientowani przez to, co widzieli w wizjach. Kategoria:Postacie (Iron Man 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers) Kategoria:Postacie (Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Czas Ultrona) Kategoria:Postacie (Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów) Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rosjanie Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Avengers